Stand By Me
by Sabia
Summary: In LA after Chosen, the Scoobs finally get what's coming to them after deserting Buffy. SpikeBuffy at the end.


Disclaimer: Buffy, Angel, Spike and Co. all belong to Joss and ME. Insert funny comment.

Rating: PG

Timeline: After Chosen in Buffy, and somewhere in Angel early S5.

Distribution: So far, only FF, but if anybody wants it, just ask me.

Author's Notes: This is just me being angry at the way after the Scoobs betrayed her, Buffy just lay down and took it, and then the Scoobs didn't even apologize after she saves their lives with the Scythe _she_ got when she was right! It's just a short little 'Grrrr!' fic.

Thanks to my beta idolsgirl without who did her best betaing yet on this fic, and it the most fabulous being on the planet (save for me, of course.)

* * *

Buffy stood with her back ramrod straight and her expression carefully neutral as she faced the Scoobs and the AI team in the Wolfram and Hart offices. Spike was lurking with badly hidden anxiety and anger near her back, smoking a cigarette, his eyes flickering between her and the group.

"I'm leaving."

The two words almost echoed as they left her mouth and rebounded round the room. The people facing her couldn't believe their ears, and their faces did a funny sort of twisting which made them look as if someone had just poked them really hard in the guy whilst being tickled on the back of their necks.

"Buffy! You _can't_ do this again! Just because you want to go move out already, it doesn't mean that we are. You're going to have to go with the majority here, and _we_ are _not_ leaving." Xander commanded, jabbing his finger accusingly at her.

A small measure of furious disbelief crept into her eyes. "No, _I'm_ leaving. Not with you."

The Scoobs' attitude changed at the speed of light, from self-righteous anger to hurt bitterness. "Buffy! You're leaving us? But... but what about the girls? And Dawn! We need you! They need you!"

A little more fury appeared in her gaze. "You didn't seem to think so the week before the Big Bang."

Silence reigned at this. Then Willow spoke in a voice of controlled reason. "What about all our memories together? The things we did? Saving the world so many times? All those years, from high school to now? Don't they mean anything to you?"

"They did. But it has to be mutual, and again, during that week they didn't seem to mean anything to _you._ "

She noticed, but wasn't really surprised, that the Scoobs didn't look remotely abashed. However, she just couldn't believe they'd have the cheek to look indignant as they stood there, yet again, demanding things without offering anything in return, like they had after she came back. Dawn just asked for more material belongings, all the time knowing she was having a hard time paying the rent, and didn't even get a Saturday job. Xander wanted her to be as ecstatic as he was about his wedding, not for her sake, but so that _he_ could feel glowy. Giles wanted more attention, Willow wanted help and sympathy with her magic and Tara- Tara was wonderful though. She was great. And now she was dead. Yes, she was making the right choice. She nodded firmly, and brought her attention back to the present with enforced discipline. The AI team seemed embarrassed, and deciding this disagreement didn't concern them, tried to shuffle out the door until Angel stopped them with a motion of his hand.

"What about us? We had nothing to do with any of that."

"No, you didn't, did you? But then, you weren't there. In fact, you were never there at all."

She just looked at him for a moment.

"I understand that you were busy yourself, but when you left, you told me that whenever I needed you, I'd be there. I know that Giles kept you updated, and I also know that you refused to tell Giles your situation because 'you didn't want to worry me.' I could go into a whole other issue about not wanting to worry me when we were supposed to depend on each other, but back to my thread, even if you didn't want _my _help, I wanted yours. Where were you Angel? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when we didn't know anything and were having Potentials picked off every day by the Bringers? Where were you in when Dracula came a-calling? Where were you when my mom was sick? Where were you when Faith was trying on my body, my boyfriend and my life for size? Where were you when Tara died? Where were you when Glory was trying to kill Dawn? Where were you when Dawn was alone, the summer I was gone? And most of all, _where were you after I came back?"_

She fell voiceless for a second, contemplating and remembering. "But Spike was there for all of it, after he turned good. And he didn't even have a soul for most of it."

The silence hung in the air, thick like smog or gooey black treacle. "I'm leaving."

She slid her favourite katana effortlessly into its sheath on her back, twirled two stakes before pushing them securely into the waistband of her black leather pants, and scooped up the Scythe, spinning it deftly between her fingers. She stilled it, and wordlessly offered her hand to Spike.

He looked at her in surprised and undisguised wonder, and was statue still before reaching out reverently to her. He hesitated at the last moment, and then took her small, soft hand between both of his and drawing his to his mouth, kissing it with restrained, respectful ecstasy. For a moment they stood, fingers entwined, staring at the people they had considered their family for so long. Then they turned, and outlined against the bright, evening California sun, left together.

Her last words echoed around the room.

"I stand by those who stand by me."


End file.
